


In From The Cold

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: He was the Winter Soldier and she had been trained in the heart of the Russian winter. That didn't mean she liked the cold one bit.





	In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vextant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vextant/gifts).



> Written for buckynat week using [vextant's](http://vextant.tumblr.com/) prompt: "You know that I can't let you take that. Right?"

Winter absolutely refused to give up the ghost. New York City in January hadn't even been that cold, with the bitter wind whipping past the skyscrapers and pushing against the millions of people walking through the streets.

March in Brooklyn wasn't shaping up to be much better. What was worse, the idiot superintendent of the building was a cheapskate, and never fixed the hot water heater. The water tended to run ridiculously cold, with only the briefest moments of warmth at the start of a shower. Natasha was used to dealing with adversity of all kinds, and had taken showers using water that was barely above the freezing point. That didn't mean she didn't like her hot showers or bubble baths, a glass of red wine in hand to try to unwind after a terrible mission.

Threatening the idiot superintendent wouldn't be misusing her skill set, would it?

Bucky snorted when she actually asked that aloud, huddled inside three layers of thermal wear, a knit sweater and two thick comforters. "I could always help warm you up," he offered with a playful leer. The cold didn't seem to bother him much, but it was nothing compared to the cryofreeze temperatures he had endured for decades.

"Your arm is still cold," she sniffed, shaking her head. "Not a chance."

"You've lived through worse."

"Yes. Doesn't mean I wanted to or liked it," she pointed out, a slight whine to her voice.

Bucky was on the opposite end of her couch, controller in hand. He paused the video game and looked her with an amused expression. "Were you planning on sharing the blankets? Or the hot water when it's time to take a shower?"

"You know that I can't let you take that. Right?"

"How are you going to stop me?"

The blankets went flying and she had launched herself at him. Controller knocked to the ground, Natasha straddled him with her forearm pressed against his throat. Her eyes twinkled in amusement, and she was smirking at him. "I can think of a better way to warm up."

"Slow and under the blankets?" Bucky asked hopefully.

"If you use that arm and try to pass it off as sensory play," she warned, easing her arm back a bit, "I am kicking you out of bed."

"Deal."


End file.
